Trick Or Treat?
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Fanfic comemorativa de Halloween. Uma festa a fantasia, uma mente mirabolante, dois corpos sedentos para matar saudades. Lemon, NC-17, Slash Jensha Jensen/Misha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, etc.

**Conteúdo:** Romance e Lemon Jensha(Jensen/Misha). Se não curte, nem precisa ler.:3

**Beta:** Nobody.

**Sinopse:** Uma festa a fantasia, uma mente mirabolante e dois corpos sedentos por matar saudades.

**Nota 1: **A fic era para ser Oneshot, mas como ela não ficou pronta até hj(Dia das Bruxas), resolvi postar o que já tinha escrito, ao invés de postar tudo para depois e ficar totalmente ''fora da data comemorativa''. Pretendo postar toda a fic ainda essa semana, se God!Cas quiser.

**Capítulo 1**

Lá estavam eles, marido e mulher, passeando pelo salão amontoado entre esbarrões e empurrões. Era Halloween, a boate estava cheia, todos fantasiados à caráter.

Danneel Harris, a mulher, vestia um espartilho marrom e um vestido de época medieval, amarelo. Calçava sapatos marrons desgastados. A pele fora maquiada para parecer pálida, o batom borrado propositalmente nos cantos dos lábios. Uma tiara de prata no topo dos cabelos ruivos, combinando com as lentes de contato opacas.

Jensen Ackles, o homem, vestia uma roupa de tecido leve, cinza, mas um tanto apertado no corpo, que realçava suas curvas. Calçava botas pretas e luvas da mesma cor. Uma máscara que cobria parcialmente seu rosto, com dois chifres, cobria sua cabeça. A capa negra, colada na região dos ombros, esvoaçava e era motivo de pisões e esbarrões. O cinto amarelo extravagante, a cueca preta vestida em cima da calça e o desenho de um morcego no centro do peito completavam o visual excêntrico.

-Aí estão vocês!- Uma voz entusiasmada puxou a mulher pelo ombro.

-Oh, estávamos procurando vocês agora mesmo!- Jensen anunciou.

O segundo casal, também marido e mulher, usavam fantasias ainda mais exuberantes que o primeiro.

Victoria Vantoch, a mulher, vestia uma máscara verde-escura, repleta de detalhes entalhados, que cobria tanto suas feições quanto a mascara de Jensen. Os cabelos foram penteados e amarrados em dois coques, assimilando a imagem de dois chifres. A vestimenta da fantasia era de um verde musgo uniforme, que começava acima dos peitos e terminava no calcanhar, com desenhos em forma de folhas de árvores e relvas. As sapatilhas eram de um verde-claro berrante. As lentes de contato tinham um estranho tom de rosa - avermelhado.

Misha Collins, o homem, usava um uniforme de lycra azul-claro, combinando com a cor de seus olhos, com um emblema em forma de diamante, com a insígnia ''S'', vermelho e amarelo, no peito. As botas eram vermelho-sangue, assim como a capa esvoaçante que pendia de seus ombros. Os cabelos foram empapados de gel e arrumados em um topete um tanto metrossexual. Um cinto grande dourado prendia uma cueca vermelha, usada pelo lado de fora da calça.

- Somos nós que estávamos loucos atrás de vocês! – Misha sorriu, e Jensen captou o recado nas entrelinhas. – Quase fizemos cartazes de ''Procura-se um... Batman e Viajante do Tempo!'' Sério?

-Noiva do Drácula. - Corrigiu Danneel.

-Prazer, Super-Homem. - Misha cumprimentou, brincando. -E esta é a...

-Hera Venenosa, ao seu dispor. – Victoria continuou a brincadeira do marido, enviando um beijinho imaginário para os dois.

-Nossa, vocês capricharam na fantasia, hein! – Danneel admirou os detalhes da vestimenta de Victoria. - Eu fico até envergonhada de estar vestindo esse trapo aqui...

-Obrigada. – A mulher agradeceu. – Mas a fantasias de vocês até que não está ruim. Vocês deveriam ver a fantasia da Genevieve ...

-Aliás, onde está o Jared? – Jensen mudou de assunto. – Pensei que o anfitrião devesse receber os convidados à porta.

-Bom, esse lugar não é exatamente dele, não é? – Misha disse. – Quero dizer, ele nos convidou e tudo o mais, mas a boate está funcionando normalmente hoje.

-Pensei que ele a tivesse alugado. – Comentou Danneel. – Sabe, com toda a bolada que anda recebendo ultimamente...

-Mas eu não duvido nada que a Genevieve esteja sugando essa grana até o talo. –Victoria continuou a fofoca.

Jensen estava quase mudando de assunto quando uma voz brincalhona o salvou.

-Olha quem chegou!- A voz disse.

Era um grupo de três homens.

Sebastian Roché, o que anunciara a presença dos três, vestia uma peça única de roupa, que cobria da gola do pescoço até a ponta dos pés, vermelho-vivo. Um arco com dois chifres vermelho-sangue e fluorescentes, em forma de ponta, despontava de sua cabeça. Segurava um tridente vermelho nas mãos e tinha as faces pintadas com a mesma cor.

Mark Pellegrino, ao lado do primeiro, usava uma roupa em fiapos, rasgada. O blazer estava sujo de tinta vermelho-negra, a camisa com furos na barriga, e a calça rasgada na altura dos joelhos. Os dedos dos pés despontavam dos sapatos marfim furados. A maquiagem era pálida como a de Danneel.

Matt Cohen, mais distante, usava uma roupa de lycra preta e verde, com um emblema de uma estranha ampulheta no peito, a vestimenta moldando seu corpo. Calçava botas e luvas brancas, tendo um anel grosso e verde-esmeralda, fluorescente, em um dos dedos. Uma máscara verde-escura cobria a região ao redor dos olhos.

-Melhor tarde do que nunca, srs Zumbi, Lanterna Verde e Diabo!- Brincou Danneel.

-O trânsito tava de matar... -Justificou Jensen.

-Trânsito atrasou vocês, é? Tá bom... -Caçoou Matt.

-Pelo jeito a coisa tava boa. – Continuou Misha.

-Oh, se tava! – Jensen entrou na brincadeira, sorrindo para o moreno de olhos azuis.

Sebastian pigarreou.

-Jensen, posso falar com você um instante?- Sebastian segurou em seu ombro.

-Já não está falando? – Jensen brincou.

Sebastian não respondeu, apenas puxando-o pelo ombro para uma conversa a sós.

-O que foi? – Jensen perguntou, apreensivo.

-Jensen, você ficou maluco?

-Como é?

-Olha, eu concordei em guardar segredo sobre você e o Misha, - Sebastian argumentou. Embora, Jensen sabia, ele fora obrigado a guardar segredo, após o francês dar em cima de Misha e este recusá-lo. Sebastian ainda tentou insistir, na ocasião, dizendo que ''casamento não valia nada'' e alegando que Misha tinha a fama de ser aventureiro na cama, o que obrigou o bostoniano a confessar que já tinha um compromisso com outro homem. O francês persistiu, e Misha fora praticamente obrigado a revelar que estava tendo um caso com Jensen. – mas vai ficar difícil disfarçar se você ficar comendo-o com os olhos e sorrindo feito bobo para ele.

-O quê? Seb, acho que você ta ficando meio paranóico. Eu sei bem me comportar, ok?

Sebastian retrucaria se, nesse exato momento, duas figuras não tivessem irrompido no meio da conversa.

O primeiro, Corin Nemec, vestia um uniforme vermelho e azul, detalhado com linhas transversais pretas. Uma aranha negra, bordada, se encontrava em seu peito. Botas de cano curto, vermelhas, completavam a fantasia.

O segundo, Julian Richings, vestia um manto negro com capuz, que cobria-o de cima abaixo, de modo que seus pés eram invisíveis e ele parecia estar flutuando pelo salão. Tinha o rosto pintado de branco e desenhado com linhas escuras, dois globos pretos ao redor dos olhos. Tinha uma foice às costas, amarrada com uma tira de couro cru.

-Até que enfim você chegou, hein, Jensen!- O homem vestido de Homem-Aranha falou.

-Já suspeitávamos que tivesse se perdido. -Comentou o outro, vestido de Morte.

-Eu tive alguns contra-tempos. – Justificou Jensen.

-Hum, a Danneel está junto com você, né?- Perguntou Julian.

-Sim, porquê?

-Você vai precisar de carona hoje, cara!- Corin brincou.

-Não entendi...

-O Sebastian não te falou do ponche especial que o Jared deixou reservado no bar? Cara, aquilo ta uma loucura!

-Não tive tempo... - Murmurou Sebastian.

-É... depois eu tomo, obrigado! – Jensen disse, sem-graça.

-Depois nada, você vai tomar é agora!- Corin advertiu. - Deixamos uma taça preparada pra você, uma das últimas, lá. É melhor tomar antes que acabe...

-Eu... – Jensen começou.

-Jensen!- Corin insistiu.

-Ok, ok...- Jensen disse, mal-humorado.- Seb, depois continuamos a nossa conversa, ok?

Mas Sebastian já se fora.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

Jensen ainda tentou voltar para o primeiro grupo de pessoas. Este, porém, não se encontrava mais no local em que Jensen os vira pela última vez. O loiro, então, decidiu por ir beber a bendita taça de ponche, antes que Corin e Julian o encontrassem novamente e o torrassem a paciência. Procuraria Danneel e os outros depois.

Ao chegar no bar da boate, Jensen se deparou com quatro figuras conhecidas.

Jim Beaver, encostado no balcão, vestia um terno surrado marrom-escuro, calça social azul-escuro rasgada e sandálias pardas nos pés. Tinha a pele pintada de um tom verde-musgo. Um arco na cabeça, com dois pregos cinematográficos em cada ponta. Um legítimo monstro de Frankstein.

Mitch Pillegi, sentado em um dos bancos do balcão, vestia uma calça cáqui surrada, camisa xadrez azul-claro e chinelos de dedo. Cobria a pele com um pêlo artificial e parte do rosto com uma máscara de lobo. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber que a fantasia representava um Lobisomem.

Eric Kripke, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, vestia um terno risca de giz pardo, blusa da lã com a gola cobrindo o pescoço e calça social preta. Um cobertor leve cobria parte das pernas. Jensen quase chegou a perguntar se ele sofrera algum acidente, mas desistiu quando percebeu que Eric colocara uma espécie de prótese na cabeça, para esconder os poucos fios de cabelo que ainda lhe restavam. Sem dúvidas, a fantasia de Charles Xavier/Professor X era um tanto inusitada.

Sera Gamble, bebericando uma taça de ponche, estava vestindo um manto negro, de tecido leve. Calçava um chapéu pontudo na cabeça e botas escuras nos pés. Os cabelos foram cuidadosamente desarrumados e bagunçados. Pintara a pele de verde-limão. Próteses de nariz pontudo com verruga e unhas quebradiças faziam parte do conjunto. Uma vassoura ornamentada encontrava-se ao seu lado, encostada no balcão. Parecia que a Bruxa Má do Oeste havia caído do Mundo de Oz e tombado na Terra.

-Uma taça de ponche especial, por favor? Eu sou um convidado do Jared., e Corin Nemec e Julian Richings deixaram uma reservada para mim. - Jensen anunciou ao barman. O homem concordou com um aceno de cabeça, indo atrás do que lhe foi pedido.

-Se atrasou esse ano, hein, Batman? – Mitch brincou. -Problemas com o Batmóvel?

-Acho que alguém passou tempo demais hibernando na Batcaverna. - Jim continuou.

Jensen riu.

-Um pouco dos dois.

-Estava na Batcaverna todo esse tempo com quem, Robin ou Mulher-Gato?- Sera caçoou.

-Para ter vestido a cueca por cima da roupa, acho que foram os dois. - Eric continuou, rindo.

Jensen sorriu.

-Eu não caçoaria tanto na sua situação, Professor. – Jensen retrucou, brincalhão. –Afinal, vai saber o porque de você ter perdido o movimento das pernas e estar de cadeira de rodas? Talvez o magnetismo do Magneto tenha sido muito forte...

Eric riu.

-Falando em Magneto, ficou sabendo quem conseguiu arranjar um tempinho para a festa desse ano? – Perguntou Sera.

-Não, quem?- Jensen perguntou.

Quando Sera abriu a boca para responder, porém, o barman a interrompeu, uma taça de ponche cheia na mão.

-Prontinho, Sr.- O barman repassou a taça.

-Obrigado. – Jensen agradeceu. Voltou-se para Sera. – Continue...

-Ninguém menos que...

Sera foi interrompida novamente, dessa vez pelo próprio Jensen. Sentira seu celular vibrar, guardado no cinto multiuso da fantasia.

Era uma mensagem de texto, e Jensen não precisou ver o número para saber de quem era. Apenas o corpo da mensagem já delatava quem a mandara:

''_Me encontre no segundo andar, subindo pela escada do depósito, porta vermelha próxima da saída, só para funcionários (estará aberta). Tenho uma surpresinha para você. Beijos do homem que te ama. ;*''_

Jensen sorriu feito criança lendo a mensagem. Surpresa de Misha? Interessante. Fazia um bom tempo em que não se encontravam intimamente, por assim dizer. Os culhões de Jensen se retesaram só de pensar no que Misha iria aprontar para ''matar a saudade''.

-Quem é? – Perguntou Será, se aproximando para ler o corpo da mensagem.

Jensen fechou o visor do celular no exato momento.

-Ninguém importante. -Desconversou.

-Era o Robin, não era? – Jim brincou.

Jensen sorriu.

-Não, não era o... Robin!- Jensen fitou o par de figuras se aproximando do grupo.

Jared Padalecki, definitivamente a figura maior, vestia um figurino medieval: calça verde-escuro peluciada, uma camisa branca desbotada, coberta por um colete verde, e um chapéu de formas triangulares, verde-escuro, semelhante aos chapéus do Exército, com uma pena vermelha colada na lateral. Uma máscara fina cobrindo ao redor dos olhos, como um óculos, estava em sua face. Tinha um arco preso nas costas, com uma tira de corda, assim como flechas em uma bainha. Robin Hood parecia ter crescido amedrontadoramente naquela noite.

Genevieve Padalecki, atrás de Jared, vestia uma camisola branca simples, com um borrão de tinta vermelha na parte íntima. O cabelo fora desgrenhado pavorosamente e os cantos dos olhos pintados de um roxo-berrante, assim como uma ou outra ferida em seu rosto. Jensen teve que se segurar para não rir da mulher vestida de Garota do Exorcista.

-Jensen! – Cumprimentou Jared, com um abraço.

Genevieve adquirira um olhar inquisidor após o cumprimento, direcionado para Jensen.

-Oi, Jay.- Cumprimentou Jensen.

-Porque demorou tanto? Estávamos quase começando o Jogo do Halloween sem você!

-Ah, essa foi por pouco, então!- Jensen brincou, tentando mostrar que se importava com aquele estúpido jogo.

Odiava ter que participar daquela porcaria, todo santo ano. O jogo em si não era difícil, se resumindo em conseguir flertar e conquistar, sempre utilizando da frase ''Gostosuras ou Travessuras?'' para indicar aos alvos que era um participante do jogo. Os alvos, por sinal, eram escolhidos a esmo, a maioria eram pessoas desconhecidas que estivessem freqüentando a festa sem ter um convite de Jared. Se o flerte desse certo, o alvo deveria entregar um doce, entregue quando a pessoa topasse participar da brincadeira. Os participantes tinham sacolas no formato de abóboras para recolher os doces, se dividindo em duas ou três equipes. Naturalmente, a equipe que terminasse com mais doces, vencia. O prêmio era uma noite na boate por conta de Jared, com todas as despesas pagas.

Jensen não tinha problemas para conquistar alguém com um flerte, mas odiava ter que aparentar fazê-lo com sabe deus lá quem. Não era do tipo super-tímido, mas odiava essa intimidade exagerada que um flerte requeria, tanto que foram Danneel e Misha quem deram o primeiro passo para o loiro tem um relacionamento amoroso.

-Porque demorou tanto? – Genevieve perguntou, azeda. Mas Jensen entendeu a pergunta de outro modo, ''_porque não demorou mais?''._

-O trânsito me atrasou. - Jensen justificou, bebericando do ponche distraidamente.

Jared de repente arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, parecendo ter visto um fantasma ou coisa assim.

-O que foi? – Jensen perguntou.

-Quem te disse sobre o ponche?

-Julian e Corin, por quê?

Jared franziu os cenhos.

-Porque ele não era para ser servido para os participantes do Jogo. Lembra da confusão que deu ano passado, quando o Richard, que por sinal anda sumido essa noite, encheu a cara e comeu todos os doces, não lembra?

-Jared, eu não sou fraco para bebida, e você sabe disso. – Jensen sorriu, se divertindo com o outro estar levando aquela baboseira tão a sério.

-Não, não, não, Jen. – Jared pegou a taça de suas mãos. - Nada de ponche super-batizado hoje, ok?

-Mas...

-Jay, deixe que ele entupa o rabo de bebida, vai! – Genevieve alfinetou. Daria tudo no mundo para ver Jensen passar vexame bêbado, como há dois anos, quando quase transara com Misha na frente dos amigos.

-Não, Jen. Você não vai beber hoje, estamos entendidos?

Jensen ainda retrucaria, teimoso que era, se não fosse pelo seu celular vibrar novamente. Outra mensagem de Misha, dessa vez menor:

''_Cadê você?''_

Jensen fechou o visor.

-Era o Robin de novo?-Alfinetou Mitch, de um canto.

-Quem?- Genevieve perguntou, fitando o marido. Como se Jared pudesse ter feito a mágica de ligar para o celular de Jensen sem usar as mãos.

-Eu tenho que ir. - Jensen argumentou, deixando o grupo de lado. Não ligou para os protestos que se seguiram a sua partida. Achou que Misha tivesse reservado algo para mais tarde da noite, mas o moreno parecia ter urgência. Tinha que aproveitar o momento, com Danneel longe, sabia disso. Seu próprio corpo lhe impeliu para que fosse rápido, o estômago dando voltas de excitação.

_**Haloween Jensha**_

Jensen passou, quase correndo, por entre os dançantes da boate. Sentia que iria explodir antes mesmo de chegar ao seu destino. Foi quando tombou com duas moças que andavam para a direção oposta. Por pouco não perdera o equilíbrio e caíra com a bunda estatelada no chão.

Cindy Sampson, a figura mais próxima, usava uma espécie de armadura feminina greco-romana, preta e dourada, detalhada com curvas que davam molde ao seu corpo, e uma saia de tiras de couro preto. Botas de cano alto, igualmente pretas e douradas, se encontravam em seus pés. Uma espada grande, de prata, estava presa às suas costas. Usava lentes de contato azul-piscina.

Alona Tal, atrás da primeira, usava uma fantasia mais simplória. A saia avermelhada era de um tecido como camurça, rasgado e vestido como a pele de algum animal. A blusa, amplamente decotada e com a mesma forma da parte de cima de um biquíni, era do mesmo tecido e cor - este, entretanto, tinha uma espécie de rede com fios transversais por cima do tecido. Usava sandálias de couro. A barriga de fora chamava a atenção de alguns homens ao redor.

-Desculpe, Xena e... Athena! - Jensen se recompôs.

-Gabrielle. - Corrigiu Alona.

-Jensen? É você? - Perguntou Cindy.

-Sim, sou eu. – Jensen resistiu ao ímpeto de continuar sua corrida.

-Quando chegou?- Cindy persistiu.

-Já pegou a sua sacola? Julie está feito louca atrás de você... Sabe, ela é a líder do time esse ano. - Alona comentou.

-Com licença. - Jensen adiantou, vendo que a conversa seria longa. -Preciso ir. Banheiro.

Não esperou que as duas lhe puxassem a orelha. Voltou a correr desembestadamente ao encontro de Misha.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

Quando estava à quase dois metros de distância da porta vermelha restrita para funcionários, outra figura esbarrou em Jensen.

Richard Speight Jr caiu de bunda no chão com o impacto. Vestia uma roupa de burguês, uma espécie de sobretudo verde fechado, cheio de babados e rendas, e uma calça de tecido apertado. Tinha dois sapatos um tanto apertados nos pés. Pintara um bigode em forma de ''Ss'' horizontais em cima dos lábios. Numa das mãos, calçava uma luva branca, na outra, havia um gancho de aço no lugar do seu pulso e mão. O chapéu da fantasia, achatado, caíra com o esbarrão.

-Desculpe, Richard. - Jensen segurou a mão que ainda lhe restava e ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Richard? Quem é Richard? Me chamo Capitão Gancho, Sr. Orelhas de Gato. – Richard fez uma mesura, teatralmente. – Por acaso viu a Sininho ou o Peter Pan por aí?

-Jared ta te procurando. – Jensen cortou, virando-se e partindo em retirada.

-Jared? Quem é Jared? – Ouviu Richard ainda perguntar.

Por sorte, ninguém topara no restante do caminho até a porta. Abriu-a, o suor da corrida escorrendo entre a máscara da fantasia.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

Subiu a escadaria de metal, ainda arfando. Uma luz iluminava o seu caminho, vinda de alguma sala próxima. Jensen se encaminhou até a sala. O nó no estômago retornando.

Abriu a porta sorrateiramente. O cômodo parecia ser um depósito de bebidas. Havia caixas e mais caixas por todos os lados, empilhadas em estantes. Engradados aqui e ali. Mas, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção não foram as bebidas, e sim um balcão pequeno, quase um criado-mudo, com uma maleta preta em cima.

-O quê?- Jensen se encaminhou para a maleta, que sua intuição dizia ser do Misha, já esperando encontrar mil e um utensílios de sex-shop lá dentro. Mal tocara na maleta, porém, quando uma figura o surpreendeu, enlaçando os braços em sua cintura e beijando o lóbulo da orelha. O ar pareceu se encher de um aroma de cravo.

-Surpresa! – Uma voz grave e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona disse em seu ouvido.

Jensen sorriu.

-Desculpe pela demora. –Jensen virou o rosto para o lado, beijando os lábios de Misha.

-Não tem problema, eu não iria fazer _isso_ sem você mesmo. – Misha retribuiu os beijos.

Aos poucos, os beijos foram se tornando mais quentes. Jensen virou-se de frente para Misha e enlaçou seu pescoço.

-Estava com saudades dessa boca, sabia? – Jensen deu-lhe um beijo francês ardente e profundo.

-Só estava com saudades da boca? – Misha perguntou, brincando.

Jensen riu.

-Não. Estava com saudades das bochechas, do pescoço, do peito. – Jensen depositava beijos em cada parte do moreno que citava.

Foi quando Jensen se ajoelhara e beijara as partes do outro que percebeu um fator estranho: Misha havia trocado de fantasia.

O moreno vestia uma calça e uma camiseta de lycra uniformes, azul-escuros. No peito da camisa havia uma grande estrela branca e no torso uma tarja branca, com listras vermelhas verticais. O antebraço da camiseta também era branco, entrando em contraste com as luvas vermelhas, que chegavam quase até a região do cotovelo. Calçava botas igualmente vermelhas, de cano alto. Vestia uma máscara da mesma cor predominante no uniforme, que deixava apenas a região da ponta do nariz até o queixo descobertos, com dois arranjos no formato de asas brancas, como dois chifres, e um ''A'' branco na região da testa. Tinha um escudo preso às costas com uma espécie de cinto transversal no peito, que Jensen sabia muito bem que seria uma imitação da bandeira americana, com circunferências vermelhas e brancas, o centro azul com uma estrela branca. Todo o azul-escuro da fantasia realçava os orbes azuis que eram os olhos do bostoniano.

-Misha? - Jensen perguntou, se levantando.

O moreno pareceu se recompor de algum delírio que estava tendo com os beijos de Jensen.

-Abra a maleta. - Ele pediu.

-Porque se trocou?- Jensen perguntou.

-Abra a maleta. – Repetiu Misha. – Você vai entender.

Jensen fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ao abrir a maleta, se deparou com um amontoado de roupas emboladas.

-O que é isso?

-Troque sua fantasia, Jen. –Misha tinha um sorriso faceiro no rosto.

-A maleta é sua, certo?

-É sim, fazia parte da minha fantasia de Super-Homem. Na verdade, a fantasia era de Clark Kent, com o uniforme por baixo. Mas eu senti calor e troquei.

-E como você escondeu isso aqui? Digo, sua esposa, no mínimo, deve ter reparado...

-Que a maleta sumiu? Sim, eu contei para ela que não ia usá-la, mas inventei a desculpa que iria guardá-la no carro.

-E não guardou por que...?

-Porque a vestimenta do Clark não foi a única coisa que eu havia guardado na maleta. Antes de vir, eu pus duas fantasias extras nela.

-Hum, e uma é a de Capitão América que está vestindo, certo?- Jensen revirou as peças de roupa da maleta. Pegou um chapéu achatado, marrom, do tipo que eram moda nos anos 40. –E a outra é de gângster?

-Freddy Krueger, na verdade. Eu ia dar a de Capitão América para você vestir, mas você demorou demais, e ela era tão maneira...

-E porque eu tenho que me vestir de Freddy Krueger? –Jensen interrompeu.

-Porque o pessoal já viu que você veio de Batman, é claro.

-Como...?- Jensen já começara a desconfiar que Misha andara bebendo demais naquela noite.

-Vai querer um disfarce para essa noite, não é?

-Para...?

-Para escapar daquele maldito joguinho do Jared, para começar, afinal, você não vai ser o Jensen essa noite, ou ao menos não o Jensen que Jared e os outros conhecem.

-Eu serei... Freddy Krueger!

-Não, bobo. – Misha se aproximou, voltando a enlaçar o outro. – Você vai ser o Sr, Jensen Namorado de Misha Collins, entendeu?

De repente um clarão pareceu irromper na mente de Jensen, que teve sua energia repassada para um sorriso branco de orelha para a orelha. A troca de energia seguinte veio por meio de um beijo apaixonante no outro.

-Misha. - Sussurrou Jensen, sem parar de sorrir.

-Sim?

-Você é um gênio, e eu amei a surpresa.

-Calma, Jen.- Misha beijou-o.- A noite só está começando...

**Nota do Autor:** Não me perguntem dá onde que eu tirei essa piração, mas está aí. Coloquei alguns ''EasterEggs'' quanto as fantasias de cada personagem, modéstia a parte, e espero que todos ''descubram'' a maioria delas. Enfim, si avisando que os próximos capítulos pretendem ser ainda mais ''pirativos''..-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen esperava, impaciente, próximo ao bar da boate. Como combinado, saíra pela porta para funcionários por primeiro. Misha sairia alguns minutos depois, para não levantar suspeitas.

Deu uma olhada para o relógio de pulso, e depois para o balcão do bar. Apenas Sera Gamble e Mitch Pillegi bebiam ali, agora. Falando em Sera, era impressão sua ou ela o olhava com certo interesse?

Jensen virou o rosto, antes de dar uma boa olhada em sua fantasia. Vestia uma camisa de manga-cumprida listrada horizontalmente, vermelha e preta. Calça marrom-escura, com um cinto preto. Sapatos marfim. O chapéu de época na cabeça escondia a cabeleira loira. Colocara algumas próteses de queimadura no rosto, não o bastante para tirar o interesse e a concentração de Misha e a idéia de beijá-lo se tornar repugnante, mas também não tão poucas a ponto de qualquer um identificá-lo. A fantasia original vinha com algumas unhas exageradamente cumpridas, mas Jensen não as colocara para não machucar Misha, nem nada do tipo.

Era impossível Sera ter o reconhecido naquele disfarce.

-Oi! – Chamou Misha, aparecendo entre a multidão.

De repente, Sera ou sua fantasia pareciam ser pensamentos de um sonho distante.

-Demorou. – Comentou Jensen, fazendo bico.

-Desculpe! Mas agora estamos quites. – Misha enlaçou a cintura de Jensen com um dos braços, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Não desculpo, não. Você vai ter que fazer por merecer. – Jensen sorriu.

Misha lascou-lhe um beijo profundo.

-Estou desculpado agora? – Misha perguntou, a outra mão também enlaçando o corpo do loiro.

-Ainda não, mas está no caminho certo. – Jensen provocou, atacando a boca do moreno avidamente.

Os beijos se tornaram mais quentes, mãos enlaçando costas, nucas e cabelos. Jensen mal acreditava que estava beijando Misha em público, depois de tanto tempo que tinham um caso. A sensação era simplesmente inexplicável, uma mistura de felicidade, paz, conforto, amor. Sentia-se como um homem verdadeiramente livre. Vestia um disfarce, mas estava mostrando sua verdadeira face agora.

-Jen. – Misha sussurrou.

-Sim? - Jensen se conteve, antes que beijasse os lábios do outro novamente.

-Que tal irmos para um lugar _melhor_, como a pista de dança? – Misha moveu a cabeça para o lado, discretamente.

Jensen olhou na direção apontada. Sera Gamble parecia estar comendo o casal com os olhos, e Jensen quase podia sentir um calor iminente percorrendo o corpo da mulher.

-Você não é nenhum pé-de-valsa, mas eu topo. – Jensen caçoou, se desvencilhando do outro e desejando que uma parede brotasse da terra entre eles e Sera.

-Não me subestime, Freddy. – Misha pegou em sua mão e puxou-o para a multidão.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

A música da boate era rápida, com várias batidas por segundo, mas o ritmo da dança de um casal em especial começou lento.

Misha segurava nas mãos de Jensen e as fazia balançar para esquerda e para direita, num movimento um tanto excêntrico. De repente, as mãos fizeram um arco ao redor de Jensen, virando-o de costas para Misha ao mesmo tempo em que juntava seus corpos. As mãos de Misha se entrelaçavam nas de Jensen em um abraço íntimo.

-Quem disse que eu não sabia dançar? – Misha provocou, dando beijos nas bochechas do loiro.

A seguir, as mãos desfizeram o arco, deixando Jensen de frente. Misha, então, ainda de mãos dadas com o outro, puxou-o para junto de si. Os corpos se chocaram e as mãos de Misha levaram as de Jensen até o traseiro do bostoniano.

Jensen apalpou-o, sem delongas, para sua própria surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava na boca avidamente. Jensen nunca fora do tipo que se agarrava à pessoa amada em público, mas... Droga, naquela noite, ele não era Jensen! Uma força maior, talvez muito amor ou muito tesão, ou as duas coisas, o impeliam de comportar-se adequadamente com Misha naquela festa. Talvez fossem as fantasias e a clareza da possibilidade de que, pela primeira vez na vida, poderia dar alguns amassos em público sem ninguém o notar, e, mais importante, poderia dar uns amassos _em Misha_ sem ninguém o notar. Estar assim com Misha era melhor do que qualquer sonho que já tivera. Era quase como se... Como se fossem namorados desde que nasceram. Mas a idéia era estúpida, Jensen não acreditava em almas gêmeas, e sabia muito bem que ele o moreno não namoravam. Era mais um caso sem compromissos, propriamente dito. Nunca haviam falado sobre a possibilidade de largarem esposas e firmarem um compromisso sério, até porque, Jensen tinha certeza, Misha não largaria Victoria por nada no mundo. Concordara em deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, e, pela experiência que estava tendo, aquilo fora uma ótima decisão.

As mãos de Misha envolveram as costas de Jensen e passaram a balançar o corpo do loiro em um ritmo lento, como o de uma balada romântica, mas este começava a se acelerar.

-Hora de balançar o esqueleto, não acha? – Misha perguntou, roçando o nariz no de Jensen.

-Não, ta bom assim... – Jensen franziu o cenho e fez cara de birra. Deu um beliscão sugestivo numa das nádegas, que ainda segurava, do outro.

Misha não retrucou, apenas se afastou.

-Amor! – Jensen murmurrou em desaprovação

Misha segurou as mãos do loiro novamente, fazendo um sorriso vitorioso brotar dos lábios do texano. Mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo, porque logo Misha o empurrava e o afastava com as mãos, em uma dança um tanto esquisita.

A mente de Jensen ainda parecia estar perdida naquele abraço íntimo de outrora, porque, de repente, Misha não era mais do que um borrão, indo para lá e para cá em uma dança espalhafatosa. De vez em quando, o loiro sentia a cintura ser enlaçada e seu corpo ser girado, ou uma mão que o empurrava de encontro ao corpo do moreno e depois o afastava. Aos poucos, Jensen foi entrando no clima e no ritmo daquela dançando, dando-se por vencido.

Jensen sentiu as mãos de Misha segurarem as suas e ambos girarem como se estivessem em uma ciranda. No movimento seguinte, Jensen estava sendo girado feito um pião, uma mão segurando a de Misha, que o puxou de encontro a si quando Jensen parou de girar, em uma espécie de tango modernista. Misha deu-lhe um beijinho de canto de lábio antes de se afastar novamente.

Agora Misha voltava a ser um borrão, dançando pra lá e para cá espalhafatosamente. Jensen entrou no ritmo e passou a dançar sozinho, com o moreno circulando-o em seus próprios passos.

De repente, a música cessou. Misha fez o último movimento abraçando Jensen, com força suficiente para quebrar as suas costelas, e erguendo-o do chão. A boca de ambos se juntou de maneira ávida, ambos os corações acelerados.

Aos poucos, Misha foi perdendo a força e Jensen voltando ao chão.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro. – O moreno anunciou, entre beijos.

-Quer uma ajudinha? – Jensen tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não, obrigado. O banheiro da boate não é o melhor lugar para fazermos o que queremos fazer.

Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, é? E qual seria o melhor lugar?

-Surpresa! – Misha encerrou, com um selhinho. Se distanciou, antes que Jensen o forçasse à falar.

Jensen, por sinal, esquadrinhava Misha se afastar, quase hipnoticamente, quando percebeu que uma figura o encarava. Parecia estar ali a um bom tempo, provavelmente antes mesmo da dança terminar, olhando o casal com um misto de curiosidade e estranheza.

A figura vestia calça social preta, camisa de manga cumprida branca, também social, e uma camisa de moletom preta. O moletom tinha uma listra vermelha na altura da cintura, quase escapando do tecido. Usava uma gravata listrada na diagonal, bordo e amarelo-ouro. Tinha um óculos de fundo-de-garrafa em frente aos olhos e uma cicatriz desenhada na testa, em forma de raio. Segurava uma varinha preta e tortuosa, de uns 30 cm, em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava ocupada segurando uma sacola em formato de abóbora.

-Gostosuras ou travessuras? – A figura perguntou, e Jensen reconheceu a voz como pertencendo a Chad Lindberg.

-Desculpe, Harry Potter, não estou participando do joguinho. – Jensen disse, com certo alívio na frase.

-Ah, tudo bem... – Chad se afastou, cabisbaixo.

Por um momento, e por algum motivo, Jensen lembrou-se de Victoria Vantoch, a esposa do seu amante, ao ver a figura se distanciar. Alguma coisa fez seu coração doer, como se uma ponta de um alfinete o tivesse atingido. Remorso, talvez?

Se encaminhou para o bar da boate, ainda pensando na mulher que ele enganava.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

-Um ponche especial, por favor. Sou convidado do Jared. - Jensen pediu ao barman.

-Me desculpe, mas o ponche já acabou.

-Me veja um whisky então, ok?

O homem concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Jensen ainda pensava em Victoria enquanto o barman servia um copo cheio do líquido alcoólico. Tinham, ele e Misha, mandado mensagens de texto para os celulares das esposas com desculpas esfarrapadas, do tipo ''não estou me sentindo bem'', e avisando que haviam saído da boate mais cedo e pegado um táxi, e que elas poderiam ficar com o carro. Não era nenhuma desculpa genial, e provavelmente haveria perguntas e questionamentos, mas era o melhor para o momento. Perguntas poderiam vir depois, o importante agora era a noite especial que teriam, juntos. Mas agora, Jensen começava a ficar em dúvida se o que fizera, e o que estava fazendo durante meses, era certo. Era um pensamento bobo, mas...

-Já chega! – Um homem bradou, do outro lado do balcão, e Jensen notou que era Robin, ou melhor, Jared. Ele e a esposa pareciam estar discutindo.

-Jared, você sabe muito bem que esse sumiço do Jensen é muito suspeito! – A mulher também aumentou o volume da voz.

-Suspeito como? Genevieve, você sabe que Jensen não chifraria Danneel...

-Ah, claro, porque a imagem de ''bom esposo'' dele está super em alta, né? – Genevieve retrucou, sarcástica.

-A minha também não é lá essas coisas, e daí? – Jared explodiu. Genevieve olhou-o de algum modo inquisidor, pois logo Jared acrescentou. – E nem começa de piração, Gen. Já conversamos sobre isso, e eu e ele não temos nada, ok?

-Quem me garante isso, hein? – Genevieve soltou. – Quem me garante que ele não está esperando você no banheiro para dar uma bela trepada hoje à noite, hã?

Jared levantou a mão, mas parou-a no meio do caminho. Fingiu pegar a taça de ponche à sua frente. Parecia estar se controlando para não estapear a esposa.

-O Misha também sumiu do nada, vai ir atazanar a esposa dele também? – Jared provocou.

-Não, sabe por quê? Porque o casamento deles não me interessa! Estou te atazanando por que...

-Não confia em mim. – Completou Jared. –Já entendi.

Genevieve ficou sem palavras por um momento. Suspirou profundamente e tomou um grande gole de seu copo, com um provável suco de morango.

-Eu sabia que era má idéia convidar ele para esse ano, sabia! Jay, você sabe muito bem que não é bom para o bebê que eu fique me estressando. E você sabe que sempre que o Jensen...

-Vou ao banheiro. – Cortou Jared, antes que a discussão se alongasse. –Vai querer me seguir e vasculhar o recinto para ver se o Jensen não está escondido lá, também? Quem sabe eu não tenha escondido o Misha também, e esteja planejando uma trepada a três no banheiro?

Genevieve não respondeu ao sarcasmo do marido. Apenas bebericou mais do seu suco enquanto Jared se afastava. Por fim, ao final do suco, decidiu seguir pelo mesmo rumo que o homem tomara.

-Jesus, ainda bem que minha esposa não está grávida... Que inferno!- Comentou o barman para Jensen.

-É, ainda bem que a minha também não está. – Concordou Jensen.

O loiro por um momento pensou em como seria sua vida se fosse casado com Genevieve, ou se Danneel fosse igual à morena. Provavelmente seu romance com Misha seria desmascarado sem nem ao menos começar direito, se fosse casado com aquele tipo de vadia piscótica. Mas, no fundo, seria Genevieve mesmo tão doente? O problema não estaria no marido infiel?

Quando Victoria voltava à sua mente, Misha apareceu.

-Sentiu saudades de mim? – Misha perguntou, pondo uma mão na coxa do loiro e beijando-o.

-Estava contando os segundos para você voltar. – Jensen respondeu, sem ânimo.

Misha pareceu notar isso, pois distanciou a sua mão da coxa do loiro.

-Jen, o que houve?- Misha tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto.

-Nada não... - Jensen desconversou, bebendo do seu whisky.

-Jen, eu conheço você bem o bastante para saber que algo o incomoda. – Misha pontuou, alisando uma bochecha do outro amorosamente.

-É só... Bobagem.

-Do tipo? – Misha insistiu.

-Mi, estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – Jensen se deu por vencido. – Quero dizer, se esgueirando por aí, chifrando esposas, etc.

Misha pegou um banco próximo e se sentou. Pressionou os lábios, mas nada disse.

-Mi... –Jensen chamou, o silêncio do amante matando-o por dentro.

-Jen, você quer parar com tudo? – Misha soltou, fitando-o nos olhos. – Porque se você quiser, é só dizer. Vai ser difícil, mas podemos parar se você...

-Não, não, não. – Jensen pontuou. Separação jamais passara por sua cabeça. – É só que... Não sei, às vezes...

-Jensen, eu sei que o que estamos fazendo não é a coisa mais correta do mundo, e nem que temos caráter fazendo isso, mas... Não há outro jeito, e você sabe disso.

Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Silêncio. Até o próprio barman parecia estar constrangido.

-Droga! Eu estraguei a noite toda, não é? – Jensen riu, de repente. Riu de nervosismo, riu de quão estúpido e idiota fora.

-Não, imagina... – Misha sorriu, sem-graça. – É só que...

-Psh, - Jensen pôs um dedo em seus lábios e calou-o. – não diga nada.

O loiro beijou vagarosamente, se aproximando com cautela, como um cãozinho manhoso pedindo desculpas ao dono por algo que aprontara. O dono, dando-se por vencido, correspondera ao agrado.

-Gostosuras ou travessuras? – Três vozes perguntarem em uníssono, próximas.

Jensen e Misha estavam tão entretidos um no outro que quase deram um pulo de susto ao ouvirem as vozes tão próximas.

Eram três mulheres, as três com sacolas em formato de abóbora, uma no meio com os braços envoltos na nuca das outras duas.

As duas em cada ponta eram Cindy Sampson e Alona Tal, vestidas de Xena e Gabrielle, em quem Jensen já esbarrara momentos antes. Apenas a do meio, Julie McNiven, ele ainda não vira naquela noite. Essa estava vestida com uma espécie de sutiã sem-alças no formato de duas conchas de ostras, lilás. Vestia uma espécie de saía extremamente cumprida, que cobria até os seus pés, em cujo tecido havia detalhes de escamas. Tinha uma tiara dourada em cima dos cabelos ruivos, soltos. Jensen segurou uma risada ao pensar que a Pequena Sereia deveria ter comido algum marisco extremamente azedo, ao julgar pela cara de Julie.

- Gostosuras ou travessuras, rapazes? – Elas repetiram, soltando risadinhas bobas e olhares safados uma para a outra. Jensen admitiu que a encenação delas era um ótimo flerte para pegar homens tarados. Com certeza o time adversário teria problemas para ganhar com aquele tipo de estratégia das mulheres.

- A _festinha _aí é convidativa, eu tenho que admitir. – Brincou Misha. – Mas, desculpe garotas, eu prefiro ter _outro tipo de festa_.

Jensen enrubesceu, mesmo sem querer, ao olhar intimidador de Misha pairando sobre ele.

-Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Retrucou Alona, azeda.

-Você também, não sabe o que está perdendo. – Jensen provocou, sentando-se no colo de Misha e beijando-o.

As três se afastaram, a passos pesados.

-Oh, aquilo foi maldoso! – Brincou Misha, entre beijos.

Jensen riu.

-Anda, vamos dançar, antes que elas voltem. – Jensen se levantou e segurou as mãos de Misha, conduzindo-o. – Mas dessa vez, sou _eu_ quem irá te ensinar alguns passos.

-Sim, senhor. – Brincou Misha. – Eu faço o que você quiser...

Jensen sorriu travesso.

-Não fale este tipo de coisa, Mi! Vai que eu levo a sério?

-You're the boss! ***** – Misha brincou.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

-Então, como essa dançar vai ser? – Perguntou Misha, quando já estavam na pista de dança.

-Eu te mostro. – Jensen abraçou-o pela cintura, de frente. Tomou os lábios carnudos do outro nos seus.

Misha enlaçou a nuca do loiro com uma mão, tomando o cuidado para não derrubar o chapéu de Jensen.

-Gostosuras ou travessuras? – Uma figura perguntou, próxima.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan usava um uniforme vermelho-sangue, botas e luvas roxo-berrantes. Vestia uma cueca na mesma tonalidade de roxo, por cima da calça vermelha, assim como uma capa esvoaçante, presa em uma espécie de colar extremamente grande ao redor do seu pescoço. Um capacete um tanto modernista, também roxo, cobria a sua cabeçorra. Tinha uma sacola em formato de abóbora em uma das mãos.

Jensen, identificando a voz, lembrou-se da conversa com Sera Gamble sobre a pessoa vestida de Magneto e resistiu ao ímpeto de vibrar e cumprimentar o homem, que conseguira achar uma brecha em sua agenda corrida para estar ali.

-Desculpe, já estou tendo ambas as coisas. – Misha cortou antes que Jensen se entregasse, fazendo carinhos no rosto do loiro.

Jeffrey olhou para Jensen com um olhar ao mesmo tempo charmoso e curioso, como se o loiro fosse dizer ''sim'' ao flerte e largar o suposto namorado de mãos abanando.

-Desculpe, eu também. – Jensen lançou um olhar para Misha, mas ainda esboçava um sorriso cativante no rosto.

-Hum, entendo. – Jeffrey concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dando-se por vencido. –Só me façam um favor: Digam ''não'' a três garotas supostamente bêbadas quando elas lhe fizeram essas perguntas, ok? Não sei se vocês são do tipo que gostam das duas _coisas_, mas...

-Entendido. – Cortou Misha, sem evitar que o ciúme pela reação de Jensen transparecesse no tom de voz.

Jensen, ao ver Jeffrey se afastar, só pode concluir que o time das três mulheres teria problemas com aquele olhar charmoso e espírito de presença do quarentão. Com certeza, naquele ano, a disputa daquele estúpido jogo estava sendo acirrada.

-Então, não ia me ensinar a dançar? – Misha voltou-se para ele.

Jensen sorriu.

-Eu _vou_ te ensinar a dançar. – Jensen pontuou.

_**Halloween Jensha**_

Aquela definitivamente era uma noite fora do normal, e a dança de um certo casal representava isso. O par dançava a passos lentos, dois para lá e dois para cá, num ritmo mais lento que uma valsa, embora todo o salão tivesse infestado de ritmo e requebrados, e a música fosse cheia de batidas alucinadas. O único detalhe que tirava a formalidade da dança eram dois pares de mãos travessos, cada um apalpando um par de nádegas alheias.

-Então essa é sua dança? – Misha não tiraria os olhos de Jensen nem que um meteoro caísse no meio do salão.

-O quê? Vai dizer que não prefere ficar assim, grudadinho comigo e com as ''mãos cheias'', se é que me entende, do que ficar pulando feito um louco para lá e para cá?

Misha pareceu pensativo por um momento.

-É, seu argumento é bom mesmo...

-É por isso que eu te amo. - Riu Jensen.

-Não é por isso não... – Misha comentou, pontuando a frase com um leve beliscão em uma das nádegas de Jensen.

Jensen enrubesceu.

-Mi, se continuar me provocando assim, eu juro que nem vou fazer questão de trans...

-Gostosuras ou travessuras? – Outra vez, uma voz interrompia. Dessa vez, Jensen nem ouviria o gracejo e terminaria a frase, mas fora obrigado a dar atenção à figura que invadira àquele momento dos dois, quando a invasão assumiu outra proporção: uma mão agarrou a nuca do moreno e beijou-o.

A figura vestia a fantasia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho mais deturpada e desavergonhada que Jensen já vira. Era composta por um vestido curto, que ia das coxas até o busto, vermelho-vivo, com lantejoulas vermelhas que ofuscavam a vista. A única diferença deste vestido para um vestido comum era que este tinha um capuz vermelho costurado à parte de trás do decote. Mas o capuz vestido não foi suficiente para esconder, embora essa não parecesse a real intenção, os cabelos loiros e um sorriso jovial, com um batom vermelho-sangue, que Jensen identificou como pertencentes à Katie Cassidy. A loira segurava uma cesta de palha de piquenique em uma das mãos, parte da sacola-abóbora se despontando de dentro dela.

Por um momento, Jensen não reagiu, em choque pelo atrevimento da mulher. Misha parecia compartilhar do mesmo choque, pois não reagira, por bem ou por mal, ao beijo inesperado.

-E você, gostosão? – Katie se voltou para Jensen, com um sorriso bobo.

Ao julgar pelo hálito de ponche batizado da mulher ao falar, Katie estava legitimamente bêbada, Jensen notou, ao contrário das três mulheres que encontrara outrora. Parecia que Richard e Corin haviam tido sucesso em embebedar alguém daquele joguinho.

-Gostosuras ou travessuras, baby? – Katie repetiu, voltando-se para Misha e avançando para a boca do moreno novamente.

-Hey! – Dessa vez a reação foi imediata e Jensen afastou a mulher com as duas mãos. –Vá caçar outro!

Katie riu, cambaleando e quase caindo próxima aos dois.

-Pra quê? Se eu já achei o que queria?- A mulher agarrou a fantasia do moreno e passou a língua nos lábios borrados de batom.

Misha afastou a mulher com um empurrão.

-Ele já tem dono!- Bradou Jensen, arregaçando as mangas da fantasia.

-Não me importo de dividir. – Katie ria.

-Mas eu me importo de ser dividido com você. – Misha resmungou.

-Ah, qual é! Até parece que vocês, caras, não curtem dividir uma gostosa de vez em quando.

Jensen ergueu a mão, furioso.

-Isso! Lutem entre si! Uma chupada pra quem ganhar! – Katie gritou, quase histérica. Por sorte, o volume do som da boate ajudou a abafar o tumulto.

-Cala a boca! – Gritou Jensen, avançando.

-Jensen, já chega! – Misha interviu, ficando entre os dois.

-Como? – Jensen parecia estar em choque.

-Vamos tomar um pouco de ar fresco, ok? – Misha finalizou, agarrando Jensen pelo braço e levando-o para longe dali, sem esperar resposta.

Katie ainda riu mais um pouco, como uma deficiente mental, antes de se sentir nauseada e correr para o banheiro feminino.

**_Halloween Jensha_**

Os dois irromperam duas portas nos fundos da boate. A porta dava acesso há uma espécie de alpendre da boate, com uma sacada delimitando a área ocupada pelos fundos do edifício e um terreno baldio à frente. O alpendre tinha dois sofás aqui e ali, e alguns pufes coloridos pelo caminho. A área fora decorada com lanternas de abóbora pelos cantos. A maioria dos assentos estavam ocupados por pessoas que Jensen nunca vira na vida. Um homem com fantasia de fantasma vomitava em uma lixeira, próximo do casal.

-Jenny, o que foi aquilo? – Misha desvencilhou Jensen do apertão no braço.

-O que foi o quê? – Jensen retrucou, o rosto vermelho de fúria. - Como esperava que eu agisse com uma vagabunda no teu cangote?

-Não precisava ter aquele ataque de ciúminho. Você sabe muito bem que...

-Ah, eu sou o ciumento agora? – Jensen elevou o tom de voz, fazendo cabeças se virarem para a discussão. – Só eu? E você quase botando uma parede entre mim e o Jeff mais cedo? Ou pensa que eu não vi o jeito que você ficou quando...

-Isso é diferente! – Argumentou Misha. – Eu nunca avançaria em alguém porque confio...

-Diferente nada! – Jensen quase cuspiu as palavras, com desprezo. - Ou melhor, é diferente, sim! O Jeff não tava babando no meu pescoço como aquela vadia.

-Vadia? Jenny, ela estava bêbada! E não me venha dizer que não percebeu...

-Ah, é, bebida, esqueci! – Jensen tinha um tom sarcástico na voz. – Eu me esqueci que a pessoa bêbada pode sair beijando todo mundo que tiver afim, afinal, ela está bêbada, não é? Bebida é a chave para se perdoar toda galhinhagem!

-Não sei por que está dizendo isso, afinal, dois anos atrás, você fez muito mais que a ''vagabunda'' para cima de mim...

Jensen perdeu o senso de direção, as palavras. Só pode olhar Misha como se tivesse levado um murro no rosto.

-Mas aquilo... – Jensen tateava as palavras para justificar seus argumentos, sem sucesso.

-Aliás, eu deveria até ficar grato pelo o que você fez. Graças aquilo eu fiquei todo abalado e percebi que estava apaixonado por você. E foi graças aquela bebedeira que estamos juntos até hoje.

-Vai acontecer o mesmo com a Cassidy? – Jensen olhou nos olhos de Misha. – Daqui a alguns meses, você vai bater na porta dela e dizer que a ama também?

Misha riu. Riu de nervosismo e riu de quão patético, no fundo, Jensen estava sendo.

-Isso não tem graça, idiota. – Jensen soltou. Acertaria um murro em Misha, ou entraria na boate e nunca mais iria querer olhar na cara do amante, se algo não o impedisse. Se o sentimento por aquele homem não fosse tão forte.

-Jenny, nós estamos juntos à quase um ano. Nos vemos no mínimo uma vez por semana, com exceção das épocas em que ambos viajamos para lugares diferentes, como recentemente. E mesmo assim, devemos contar o tempo que passamos juntos quando trabalhamos, em que essa freqüência de encontros acontece todo santo dia. E você ainda acha que eu tenho olhos para Cassidy, ou seja lá quem mais?

-Você tem olhos para Victoria, não tem? – Jensen não conseguiu soltar a língua.

-Sim, tenho. Não vou mentir. Já conversamos sobre isso, e você concordou com todos os termos.

-Porque eu estava apaixonado por você...

-E não está mais? Porque se não tiver, pode ir embora que eu não te perturbarei mais.

Jensen ficou sem palavras pela segunda vez.

-Não, eu... Não é isso...

-Já entendi. – Misha acenou com a cabeça. - Se queria se separar, devia ter falado antes, de preferência quando te perguntei isso, no bar.

O moreno virou as costas. Mas, antes que partisse, Jensen segurou o seu braço. Virou-o e puxou-o, com leveza e força ao mesmo tempo, de encontro a si. Selou as bocas em um beijo calmo e preciso, mas revigorante e cheio de sentimentos.

Se as palavras não saíam da boca de Jensen, aquele era o melhor método de se desculpar, de provar que ainda amava Misha, muitas vezes até incondicionalmente.

-Desculpe pela Cassidy, não foi a intenção, mas você sabe que...

-Eu sei. – Cortou Misha, com um sorriso quase vitorioso nos lábios. –E acho que, no fundo, teria feito o mesmo.

Jensen riu.

-E desculpe por estragar a noite, de novo. – O loiro enlaçou a cintura de Misha manhosamente.

-Uma noite contigo nunca é uma noite que se possa rotular ''estragada''. – Misha pontuou, enlaçando a nuca do loiro e beijando-o profundamente.

Os beijos se intensificaram, e quando deram por si, já pareciam duas cobras em acasalamento, se entrelaçando. Misha sentava em um pufe e Jensen em seu colo, de frente para ele.

Pararam quando precisaram de ar, os peitos arfando. Jensen alisou o peitoral de Misha, que subia e descia, sorrindo. Depois fitou os olhos azuis, iluminados pelas velas de abóbora.

-Eu já disse que você fica lindo nessa fantasia, todo de azul? Realça seus olhos... – Jensen riu consigo mesmo, de tão boba que a frase soara.

-E você fica lindo de qualquer jeito. – Misha pontuou, retomando os beijos. – Com ou _sem_ fantasia.

Jensen riu, travesso.

Os beijos ardentes retornaram, e dado o clima, Jensen se surpreendeu pelo autocontrole de não acabar fazendo algo até depravado com Misha, ali mesmo. Uma ereção já apertava contra suas calças, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia um volume se intensificar na região do amante.

Não duraria muito até calças e cuecas voarem, o que Jensen a fazer uma manobra diferente.

-Hey, eu ainda não te mostrei toda a minha dança. – Jensen não tinha a mínima intenção de voltar a dançar, mas essa era uma ótima desculpa para Misha voltar para dentro da boate. Da pista de dança até o banheiro masculino seria uma jornada que pretendia durar segundos, mesmo que Misha afirmasse que o banheiro não era o melhor lugar para aquilo. Não esperaria pelo ''lugar ideal'' de Misha, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar, era mais forte que ele.

-Isso é um convite? – Misha acariciou o queixo de Jensen.

-O que acha? – Jensen segurou a mão do moreno e se levantou.

-Não sei, está ficando tarde. Mamãe vai acabar ficando brava comigo. – Misha brincou.

- Aliás, que horas são?

Jensen riu.

-Se alguém não tivesse confiscado meu celular, desligado e guardado em uma certa maleta, eu saberia...

-Talvez esse _alguém_ quisesse que você se desapegasse do tempo, e de outras coisas mais, ao menos por hoje. – Misha teorizou.

-Bom, mas acho que esse _alguém_ não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Afinal, eu não me distrairia com nada no mundo que não tivesse relação a este _alguém_, não hoje.

Misha fez um muxoxo, finalmente vencido na argumentação.

-Então, vai me ensinar a dançar ou não? – Trocou de assunto.

-É pra já, senhor! – Jensen fez uma mesura militar, antes de segurar a mão do moreno novamente e levá-lo para a boate.

**_Halloween Jensha_**

Jensen e Misha se acotovelaram entre a multidão de dançantes, em busca de um lugar mais calmo para dançar.

-Jensen, você não está planejando, realmente, dançar de novo, não é? – Misha soltou, com um sorriso alegre.

Jensen se virou para ele, sem diminuir o ritmo em que andava, rindo.

-O que você acha? – Jensen perguntou, faceiro.

Foi neste momento, em que Jensen olhava para Misha e Misha olhava para Jensen, que o mundo dos dois virou de cabeça para baixo.

Primeiro veio Genevieve Cortese, apressada e com cara de poucos amigos, sozinha, na direção oposta em que Jensen andava.

O loiro, admirando Misha, não notou a mulher que se aproximava.

A mulher, perdida em sua própria frustração e pensamentos, não notou a figura, ou o par de figuras, no seu caminho.

O esbarrão foi inevitável.

-Olha por onde anda, idiota! – A mulher esbravejou, o ombro dolorido pelo encontro com o corpo do loiro.

Jensen quase se desequilibrara após o encontro, mas, por sorte, não caíra. Foi ao virar-se para frente, ao direcionar a sua atenção ao caminho que percorria, após um palavrão sonoro escapar de sua boca dirigido à mulher, que quase esbarra em outra figura.

Sebastian Roché, procurando Danneel, após sair do banheiro masculino, a quem estivera servindo de ombro amigo pela noite inteira, pagando os pecados do casal que ele acobertava, não notou o casal à frente.

Os dois loiros só notaram a presença um do outro quando já estavam a centímetros de distância. Uma distância curta o suficiente para, no menor dos movimentos, os dois se beijarem.

Sebastian fitou os olhos de Jensen, fitou o rosto de Jensen, tão perto do seu. No começo, veio a raiva pelo quase esbarrão. Depois, as sobrancelhas se estreitaram, curiosas, para logo depois se erguerem, surpresas.

Jensen prendeu o fôlego, assim como Misha. Poderia ter corrido dali, poderia ter virado o rosto, poderia ter evitado que uma mão vespertina do francês levanta-se ao seu lado. Mas neste momento, o mundo parou. Nesses momentos de pânico, sempre param. Nunca há reação imediata, o corpo nunca responde corretamente. O cérebro parece morto e não há nada o que se fazer para ressussitá-lo.

O francês levantou mais a mão. Por um momento, o cérebro agora deficiente de Jensen chegou a cogitar que o outro encostaria em seu rosto, em um agrado do tipo que Misha fazia. Mas a mão se ergueu mais, passando pelo seu rosto. E ergueu mais, e mais, e mais. Atingiu seu chapéu de época, e tirou-o de sua cabeça loira.

A boca de Sebastian se abriu, confirmando o que as sobrancelhas já suspeitavam. A cabeça loira de Jensen estava ali, exposta. O corte de cabelo era o mesmo, a cor dos olhos era a mesma, a tez da pele era idêntica, a altura idem, e os lábios eram gêmeos. Não havia outra explicação.

Sebastian repôs o chapéu, sem jeito.

Jensen soube, com todas as suas forças, que tudo acabara ali. Que a noite acabara. Que o caso dos dois acabara. Que seu mundo acabara.

_***** You're the boss_ é uma expressão americana que quer dizer, traduzida, ''você é o chefe'', ou ''você é quem manda''. Porém, não achei que as duas expressões traduzidas soariam boas naquele diálogo.

**Nota do Autor:** Está aí! Demorou mais do que previsto (novidade...), mas o cap. 2 da fic de Halloween está aí. Espero, em breve, postar o terceiro e último capítulo dessa fic. Agora, sejam bonzinhos e deixem review, ok? Grato...


End file.
